


Books

by ginnyvos



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Gen, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyvos/pseuds/ginnyvos
Summary: Caleb's mind is never still
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Books

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2018 and posted it on tumblr but never on here. It's short but it's still important to me in some ways. I couldn't find the post back for ages, not even with the search function, and then it suddenly did show up... So here it is.

Caleb’s mind is never still. He doesn’t really remember it ever being still, before. Before. Caleb remembers a lot of things. 

He used to be proud of that. Used to be proud of his cleverness, of his mind that could hold on to multiple tracks of thought at the same time. Of how quickly he worked through problems that took others much longer to figure out. How quickly he learned.

Used to. 

These days, he’d give almost anything just for his mind to be still. To be quiet. To just… stop. These days, he sees it for the curse it is. 

Because his mind never stops, but if he lets it, it will always return to fire. To screams. It will detail to him - perfect detail, because Caleb remembers, always - all the things he has done. Caleb remembers a lot of things.

Caleb’s mind is never still, and Caleb used to be proud of how quickly he learned. Used to. These days, he still learns quickly. And so Caleb learns quickly that while his mind is never still, he doesn’t have to let it wander.

He used to take so much joy in letting his mind wander. Used to. 

And so Caleb reads. Caleb learns. Caleb sets his mind to problem after problem. Caleb’s mind is never still, but he doesn’t have to let it wander. Not as long as he has books. Caleb reads very fast.

He needs to buy more books. Now.


End file.
